Is this really happening
by nolabell66
Summary: Maybe you can't have it all. Seth and Isabella


His arm screamed, sweat poured off of him. All he was focusing on was the sound of the wire cutting back and forth. 10,11,12, he kept his eyes straight ahead. The gym was empty, he just kept listening to his breathing.

 _one month ago_

 _Seth rushed to the locker room. He searched for his cell phone, " look, it could be nothing, " Roman said, his claim demeanor was making Seth more paniced. "Bella said they went to the hospital."_

 _"I am sure it is just make sure," Roman turned his head to see Dean walk in._

 _"What the hell Rollins, you damn near broke my neck, " Dean tossed a chair. Roman stepped between them. Seth never looked up fumbling with his phone. "Isabella went to the hospital, the baby," Roman kept his voice low. Dean stopped taking his focus off of Seth, "what's wrong?"_

 _"Bleeding," Roman shook his head._

 _"Yeah," they turned their to Seth, who was walking toward the corner, his head back hand over his eyes. "Right, is she ok, " his voice cracked. "Ok, I have to talk to Hunter, "' Roman and Dean could hear his sobs getting louder._

" _Shit_ ," _Dean muttered, they stood watching. Not sure what to do. They were the only two that knew Isabella was pregnant. Seth bent down, still holding his phone. The last month had been so much better. They had worked things out. They were happy again, they just wanted to wait to tell everyone. And now this, why? He wanted to be there with her. He should be there with her. She told Bella not to even call. She didn't want him disacted. "I am going to find Hunter, " Dean left in a hurry. Roman took a step toward Seth, it didn't need to be said out loud. Roman couldn't imagine, he was a dad. His daughter was everything to him. He couldn't imagine not getting to meet her. Not hearing her laugh, seeing her smile, hearing her call, him daddy._ _He had told Seth all the great things that came along with fatherhood._ He _watched Seth going from worrying to actually looking forward to it. It was not a burden, but something they created. And now it was gone. "I'm sorry, " it didn't seem like enough._

13,14 15, his ears rang. He just couldn't stop, his body wouldn't let him. His legs just kept going. He starting to lose feeling in his arms. That is what he wanted to lose feeling.

 _2weeks ago_

 _Seth reached over the console for Isabella's hand, "you sure you are ok."_

 _"Doctor says I am," she squeezed his hand._

"That _not what I meant," he worried about her. He was only able to stay two days with her after the miscarriage. She had her sister in law and brother. But he wanted he to be there but as always there wasn't time. "I think the move will be good for you," after almost a year, she agreed to move to Iowa. He thought it would give them more time together. She even thought she could help with his wrestling school. The bookkeeping and paper work. Things were falling into place, this could work. "It will happen for us, " he kissed her hand._

 _16,17,18_ sweat ran in his eyes, he didn't care. He tighten his grip on the handles, pushing harder into the foot paddles.

 _2hours ago_

 _Isabella walked into the gym, carrying a box with her. Seth placed the weight he was using down, "all by yourself," she smiled._

 _"Yeah," Seth wiped his face, leaning giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You finish the bathroom." They waited till Seth was in town to do the move. He help finish the packing, and his next day off she would be home. It all happened fast, just like everything else right now. No time to think, just do. "I got you, your donuts," she held out the box. "You always remember the little things, " Seth smiled taking the box from her hand. "So I had my mom take Kevin, I figured with all the in and out, " Isabella rubbed her hands together, "and you will be there before the movers. What we can't fit I have a storage unit."_

 _"Seth," Isabella tried to get his attention. He was so happy she was moving in. He had put blinders on. And she had just gone with it. She didn't let herself think to much about it. Yes she would be there when he got home. But what about the other five days. And one day a week he would be helping out at his school. She told herself It would work. They had been so much in the last month. She loved him, but he was asking her to leave anything she knew. And all that was hitting her, "Seth."_

 _"Oh, you think Friday you can stop by the gym."_

 _"I don't want to move to Iowa, " it echoed through the empty gym._

 _"But," Seth eyes grew wide._

 _"I didn't know how to tell you. Things happened so fast. And I wanted us to be ok," she wiped her eyes. "I just, it is not you. But I have opportunities at work."_

 _"You were going to help out," Seth mouth went dry, " I mean I know you have talked about your own line. You can do that in Iowa."_

 _"I just don't want to move, I am settled here. Seth you are never home. I don't want to be a town I don't know anyone or anything."_

 _"You have my family," he placed the box he was holding down._

 _"Seth I won't be happy there."_

 _"You haven't even tried, " his voice grew louder._

 _"Why do I have to move? You could stay with me when you are home. And you could still have your school." They were sopost to be past this. Now, she was pulling this now._

 _"I can't do that!"_

 _"Why," Isabella yelled back, "why do I gave to leave my home, my job, my friends, my family, " he turned away, part out of anger and part because he didn't have an answer. "I am the one who is home alone. We always work around your schedule," Seth wanted to put his hands over his ears. "I have a life, and a job too."_

 _"Because," he turned around yelling at her, "I gave up everything to get were I am! I worked, bleed and sweat for years! This is my life!" Isabella sucked in a deep breath, backing away from him, "I am not giving up that school and I am not leaving Iowa! To move to some swamp town in Louisiana!"_

 _"Wow,"_ _Isabella hand went to get mouth, "well."_

 _"I think we need to end this," Seth said it before she could, "neither one of us are happy. We can't agree on anything. You don't get, " he stopped, there was no sense in dragging this out, "I can't let this effect my work."_

 _"Wouldn't want that," Isabella sobbed, he turned away. "Bye Seth, " and she was gone. It was quite, the quite you almost didn't want to break. Seth finally turned, greeted by an empty gym. "Fuck," he yelled swiping the box of donuts._

19,20, he finally let go. He sat knowing if he tried to stand he would just fall. His hand shook as he wipe his forehead. He rested his forearm on his knees. Waiting for his heart to slow down. "We are an hour late, " Seth didn't look up. "Drink this, " a bottle of water dance in front of him. Seth took it his hand couldn't twist the top off, " you are in for a long night brother." Seth finally stood up, his clothes stuck to him. "Come on get it together." Roman patted him on the back.

"I didn't know who else to call, " Seth breath was still heavy.

"Hey, we are still friends, and I will tell Dean to take it easy on you." Roman gave a weak smile. He knew Seth was hurting, and not just from sitting on a rowing machine for a hour. He gave up one thing he loved for the other.

"Shit, the donuts, " Seth scanned the floor.

"I took care of it, " Roman nodded, " we really need to roll, you got to get a shower." Seth started walking slowly, he grabbed his bag. He had to push this down. It was Monday night, he hadn't miss a Raw since he came to WWE. Tonight would be no different. Seth Rollins would shine, even if Colby Lopez was broken hearted.


End file.
